


I Think So

by wowza



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Underage Drinking, but not really, it's cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowza/pseuds/wowza
Summary: "That’s not how you’re supposed to do it" is what Kageyama would have said at any other time. That’s what he would have said if he did not have liquid fire running down his throat and through his veins. That’s what he would have said if the words didn’t make him feel so good.





	I Think So

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! I am just getting into this fandom and I am OBSESSED. I totally adore this pairing, their dynamic is just so incredible and I needed to throw together something cute for them. Hopefully you enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing it! Please leave a comment to let me know what you thought :)

“I think maybe we should get married.”

Those words are supposed to be carefully planned and flawlessly executed. Those words should be heavy, Kageyama thinks. They should hang in the space between them like lead until they are met with a response and they should not be spoken a moment too soon. 

Instead, Hinata’s words float, light as air, and disappear into a bubble of laughter that explodes out of the shorter boy’s throat and disperses into the night air. With pink cheeks, a bottle of  _ something _ in his hand, and a carefree smile plastered across his face, Hinata looks completely unfazed by what he has just uttered, not surprised by his boldness in the least. 

_ That’s not how you’re supposed to do it _ is what Kageyama would have said at any other time. That’s what he would have said if he did not have liquid fire running down his throat and through his veins. That’s what he would have said if the words didn’t make him feel  _ so good _ .

Hinata was sixteen years old and too loud and let his emotions get the best of him and had been dating Kageyama for only six months. Hinata had no business talking about marriage, Kageyama knew. Kageyama was awkward and stressed and was always saying the wrong thing and had no business wanting to say yes as badly as he did. 

“No one even knows we’re together,” Kageyama tries to offer, attempting to sound like the voice of reason. He does not expect his words to slur together and for his own voice to sound so not-like-his-voice. He wants to say more, list all the reasons why they shouldn’t get married because it’s so ridiculous, but his brain short-circuits and he is immediately distracted, hyper-focusing on the crinkles around Hinata’s eyes. 

This makes Hinata laugh even harder and Kageyama does not know why, but he laughs, too. He can’t stop himself from doubling over, tears squeezing out of his eyes, ribs aching. He does not know what is so funny and that fact makes it all the more hilarious, all the more difficult to control himself. 

When he rises again, he does not have a chance to catch his breath before Hinata pounces across the floor of the kitchen and mashes their lips together. Kageyama falls back against the cold tiled floor and bumps his head. He laughs into the kiss, he can’t help it, and his teeth clack painfully against Hinata’s. 

“Ouch,” the redhead whispers.

“Sorry.”

They connect again and Kageyama finally slides his eyes shut, missing the characteristically Hinata-ish look of unflinching determination that paints his boyfriend’s features, but relishing in the way he can focus only on Hinata’s lips and breath. The kiss is sloppy and wet and objectively bad and Kageyama  _ loves it _ . 

“Tobio,” Hinata tries to say, but Kageyama won’t hear it, won’t stop for a second. He pulls Hinata back down and captures his lips once again, living for the way Hinata clutches at his shoulders and melts like chocolate in the sun. Kageyama plants his bare foot against the tile and flips them over so he is now on top, cradling Hinata’s head to make sure it does not hit the tile the way his had and holding him like he is the most precious thing in the world.  _ Maybe he is _ , Kageyama thinks. 

The raven-haired boy slips his fingers under Hinata’s t-shirt, just enough to gently graze his fingertips over the soft skin of his abdomen, and traces the divet of his spine before settling his hand on the small of Hinata’s back. Hinata gasps at the warmth. 

“Tobio,” he tries again, disconnecting from his boyfriend’s lips, but loses his train of thought as Kageyama’s lips meet his neck in slow, sloppy kisses  _ that feel amazing _ . Kageyama licks at the sensitive spot behind Hinata’s ear then sucks and Hinata forgets his own name, forgets  _ everything _ . 

“Tobio,  _ Tobio _ ,” he mutters again and again like a prayer, just because he can’t help it. He shudders and squirms, the alcohol pulsing through his veins both heightening and numbing his senses in a way he can’t explain.

“Marry me, Tobio.”

Kageyama freezes and sits back on his heels.  _ Oh, right. That.  _

Hinata looks like a mess. His hair is sticking up in a million different directions, even more than usual. His pupils are blown wide and his lips are bruised and shining. His shirt rides up his waist and his chest is heaving. It is the most beautiful sight Kageyama has ever seen. 

“Do you want to?”

Kageyama doesn’t know how to answer the question. He doesn’t know how to form a coherent thought, and looking down at Hinata like this, looking so  _ incredible _ , he can’t remember if he ever has. His mind is too muddled, too full of Hinata and cheap vodka to recall all the reasons they wouldn’t be able to and all the reasons they shouldn’t want to. 

“I think so.”

He says it like an idiot, but everything running around in his brain is too hectic to say anything else.  _ You don’t get married to someone you’ve been dating for half a year _ is what he  _ should _ have said, but he knows that he has loved Hinata for so much longer than that. He shouldn’t feel so strongly, he shouldn’t be incapable of envisioning a future without someone he had  _ only been dating for six months _ , but he  _ was.  _ His life was filled to the brim with sunshine and heat and summer and volleyball and everything that was and is Hinata. His heart belonged to Hinata and Hinata only. 

He doesn’t know if he wants to marry Hinata because in this moment, he doesn’t know anything.  _ But he thinks he wants to  _ and now Hinata is smiling wider than Kageyama has ever seen him smile, just from Kageyama’s weird sort of half-answer. He is radiating the light of a million stars and laughing that  _ beautiful laugh  _ and suddenly he knows,  _ he wants to, God he wants so bad. _

“I’m going to marry you the second we get out of high school,” Kageyama announces, his expression shifting to one of seriousness. Unlike Kageyama, Hinata does not look like someone who has just made the biggest decision of his life. His big smile does not waver for a second and he sits up, pulling Kageyama into a bone-crushing hug, tucking his chin into the black-haired boy’s neck. 

“I love you,” Kageyama whispers.

“No.”

Kageyama pulls back, shocked. He doesn’t know how to respond.

“Um… no?”

“No,” Hinata repeats, looking deep into Kageyama’s eyes. “I can’t wait that long.”

Oh.  _ Oh.  _

“I want you to marry me right now,” he continues. 

“Okay!” Kageyama blurts out, too fast, too loud. He can’t grasp the words before they fall out and he feels ridiculous for being so eager. Hinata laughs at him and even though it is not a mean laugh, Kageyama flushes red all the way to his collar bone. 

Suddenly, the redhead peels away from his boyfriend and stands up, slowly making his way over to his backpack, which is leaning against a chair near the main entrance. Kageyama whines at the loss, but sure enough, Hinata is back soon with a black sharpie grasped loosely between his calloused fingers. He squats and almost falls over. 

“Shouyou-”

“Here.”

Hinata places the marker in the palm of Kageyama’s hand. His voice is quieter now, and his smile is shy. He outstretches his left hand and blushes beet red. 

“I can’t wait another second.”

Kageyama’s reaction is delayed. He stares blankly at the marker as he tries to figure out what is happening. And then it clicks.  _ Oh.  _

The taller boy uncaps the pen and gulps, then takes Hinata’s hand. He clenches his jaw and furrows his brow as he concentrates, but the circle he draws around Hinata’s ring finger is still a mess. It looks ridiculous with big splotches of black ink near the sides connected with stiff, shaky lines, but Kageyama thinks he might cry. 

Hinata’s smile is back and he does not waste a second in grabbing the marker from Kageyama’s hand and drawing a quick loop before throwing it somewhere across the room. 

“Until I can buy you a real one,” Hinata says. 

Hinata does not even register his boyfriend’s tears as he pulls him in for another kiss, too distracted by his own amazement and enjoyment. Kageyama does not stop to think for a moment that it’s not a real marriage because right now, it feels real enough. 

Hinata tastes like peach vodka and Kageyama chases the flavor, their mouths pressing together with the force of a million promises, written out and signed in black Sharpie ink. 


End file.
